1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a cap applied to pill medication bottles having a transparent hollow storage compartment on the top of such lid, into which a daily dosage of the medicine is placed, enabling the user to visually determine whether the daily dosage of medication has been taken.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to prescription lids and caps, or to daily dosage devices for prescription medication. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,032 to Rollman, a color coded, dosage indicating, flip top, single pill dispensing lid is provided for persons having a disability with vision or dexterity. A prescription pill bottle lid having an automatic means of indicating dosage by display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,189 to Mastman, which keeps track of pills taken whenever the cap is rotatably removed.
A unit dose medication dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,580 to Messer, providing a multiple compartment storage container for pills which is pre-filled at the beginning of the week or month providing daily dosages of a variety of medications. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,635 to Bennett, Jr., an apparatus containing multiple magazines containing pills is provided which, by automated means, dispenses pills and keeps count of the number of pills dispensed by the apparatus.